


Rebel Scum

by minxyjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Sadism, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebel reader, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spy Reader, Vaginal Sex, you know i can take whatever i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxyjedi/pseuds/minxyjedi
Summary: (Kylo Ren x Spy!Reader)When she's called to Commander Ren's office, she knows she's fucked.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Rebel Scum

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit non con, not dub con. he is not nice here, just another warning. sorry this is so short lol.

"SF-5829, please report to your commander's office."

At the intercom's report, everyone in the cafeteria whipped around to gawk at her like they were in grade school. Her heart dropped. She had been doing so, so well; she hadn't remembered leaving a trail for anyone to find. In fact, she'd been _overly_ cautious to make sure that her tracks had been completely covered- or so she thought. Maybe she was getting reassigned to another unit. But, they usually didn't announce it like this, and the way all of her coworkers were gaping at her gave her a pretty decent clue that nothing good was going to come of this.

Her helmet slid over her head while she left her table to throw away her lunch tray before making her way down the corridor. The more she thought about it, the more she concluded: she was fucked.

She tried not to panic, but it was hard to ignore: Commander Ren was not a nice man. Other stormtroopers in her unit regaled stories of his temper tantrums on the regular, or times when they were certain that he was going to flat out murder them for being unable to complete an elaborate task on the first try. If that was his treatment for just an average First Order employee, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen to an exposed Rebel spy.

When she arrives outside the closed doors of his office, her feet become motionless. Is she supposed to knock?

To her surprise, the doors parted after five seconds, making way for her to enter. And, sure enough, there was Ren, sitting at his desk while masked like always.

She still doesn't move, whether from fear or resilience, she doesn't know; she just stares at him, waiting for him to tell her what to do next.

"5829." speaks Kylo's garbled voice through the mask, unnervingly calm. "You may enter."

Doing as he says, she ambles into the spacious room- all painted black with red accents here and there- until she reaches the front of his desk where he's sat across from an empty chair. He flits two fingers down to signal her to take a seat, and so she complies, whilst doing her best to not appear nervous or suspicious in any possible way.

"How long have you been with the First Order?" inquires the man with no hesitation. 

"Um, about a year, sir." she replies. That was true, she had been here for a year, but certainly not for the reason that would have been assumed.

"And what were you doing before you joined our program?"

Oh, shit. Someone had definitely tipped him off. Panic was still threatening to set in. If she didn't talk her way out of this shit, she would certainly die in this very office- which reeked in every way of the First Order. Not a way in which she'd really like to go out.

Trying to suppress a shaky breath she replies, "I grew up in Coruscant, went to school for the first eighteen years of my life and tried to find work for awhile before I came here."

That part was not true, but she strongly believed it was when she said it. She was well aware that he could read minds when he pleased.

"You've never had any relations with the Rebellion?"

"No sir." she lies. She even furrows her eyebrows to seem confused from his accusation.

"Hm, interesting." murmurs Ren, his gloved hand curling over his masked mouth. "Because there was a hologram chip linked to a 2400 freighter found in your room. And that 2400 freighter is one of the Rebellion's most prized ships, is it not?"

She gulped. Fuck. She had sworn she'd left it under her mattress like she always did.

"I-I wouldn't know, sir-"

"So the chip isn't yours?"

"No, sir."

Suddenly his hands come up to his helmet, removing it and setting it on his desk. At first glance, she was shocked. Kylo Ren was not some washed up wrinkled man, no; he was a rather handsome young man with brooding eyes and really soft, shiny hair. His lips were full, and his nose was sharp and masculine- but as soon as she had thought those thoughts, she erased them. A smirk formed at the corner of his lips at that moment, but it had vanished after a split second as well.

"Look at me." demands Ren, raising a hand to her hand. She obeys reluctantly, looking into his eyes as he rips into the passageways of her mind, inflicting a sharp pain to her head. She grimaces from the feeling.

"Liar." spits Ren before putting his hand down. "Rebel scum."

He shoots up from his desk, stepping out to her chair, only to draw his lightsaber from its hilt. She sucks in a sharp breath. There's no where to run and she's unarmed. This is the end.

He chuckles darkly before remarking, "So scared for such a brave little spy."

Sitting in her seat, she doesn't make eye contact with him until his free hand grabs a fistful of her hair to crane her face up to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, scum." hisses Ren. She completely blanks for a moment, but not for too long. With the little defiance she has left, she glares, before spitting on his face.

At first he stops moving, his unignited lightsaber almost falling out of his hand, but then, his face twists up into a seething rage she can only describe as controlled chaos. He seems as if he wants to behead her, but decides against it, because he only steps away and doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Get on your knees." he finally says, his voice laced with umbrage. Since she knows she's going to probably die, she doesn't budge. She'd rather just be slashed with his saber or choked to death. Whatever he wants is worse.

"No."

It seems like a good idea in the moment, but she regrets it as soon as it falls out. She doesn't even have a spare second to rebuke her reply, because Kylo's hand lifts again, and she's being dragged to the floor in front of him with the Force, right onto her knees. His face houses a sadistic smile when she peers up at him from the ground in disgust.

"Now, unzip my pants. That's an order."

" _No_." she denies. "The rebellion won't be intimidated by you."

"Oh, really?" His hand grabs her chin roughly and he forces her gaze into his eyes again. "Well, maybe _you_ will."

Instead, one hand falls to the front of his trousers while his opposite hand stays grasped to her head. He works himself out of his pants, and then out of his boxers, simpering at her uneasy expression when she catches sight of his cock, already hardening in front of her face.

"Suck." his deep voice comes out sultrily. Now, both hands are gripping her hair, maneuvering her head to where he's smearing precum on her soft lips. When she grimaces, his cock twitches against her lips. She looks so helpless, so vulnerable, that it's difficult for him to not just shove his length into her throat that very moment and fuck it relentlessly.

"N-no." she chokes out through gritted teeth.

Her refusal prompts him to pinch her neck, causing her to open her mouth ever so slightly in a sharp gasp. Seizing the opportunity, he shoves his cock down her throat and she gags. A prolonged groan escapes his lips.

His hand holds her there until he decides to use both hands again to slide her down his erection. Tears prick at her eyes from the pressure, but that only seems to motivate him to go faster.

"Fuck, that's it," shudders Ren as he pumps in and out, "Such a pretty little face- _shit_ ", she sucks a sensitive spot, "- for such a naughty little slut."

The more she tries to resist, the harder he pumps in, so she eventually gives up. It hits the back of her throat again, but he doesn't slide back; he just clutches her head to where her nose is scrunched against his bush of hair, her throat burning from how big he is. It pulses, and she chokes, evoking another estranged sound of pleasure from him.

"Mm," breathes Kylo. "Fuck, your throat was made for me."

Though he's immersed in his own pleasure, she takes the chance to glare at him from down below. He doesn't seem to notice, however, and doesn't halt his thrusting. He picks up the pace, them slows it back down, tethered moans falling out every time her tongue flicks in desperation to adjust her mouth away from him. She can't even kick him, or bite him. She knows that if she does, she'll have to endure more of this as punishment.

"I'm gonna.. fucking _come_." Ren growls after a few more minutes of abusing her throat. "And you're going to swallow every drop."

She gags against him, but this time in repulsion.

Soon enough, warm liquid spills into her throat and she can do nothing but oblige, taking all of it and sucking him clean until he pulls out of her mouth with a grotesque popping sound. 

"We're not finished yet." snaps Ren when she tries to scramble away as soon as possible. "Take off your armor."

She knows better than to say 'no' now, so with red cheeks, she strips off her clunky trooper suit until she's in her bare undergarments.

"Those too."

The skimpy articles of clothing fall to the floor. Just like before, he doesn't waste a second, extending an arm into the air. The force drags her naked body to his desk carelessly, bending her over and shoving her face into the desk with no mercy. The girl stifles a sob. She knows what's coming next.

Before she can fully process it all, a thick, gloved finger meets her entrance and circles around it. Another finger joins it, and the two of them pump into her, making her cry out from how unprepared she is. He pumps faster, scissoring them in preparation.

"Such a tight little slut." murmurs Ren as he continues. "You're gonna take my cock so well."

"Please, _don't_." she pleads through tears. But of course, she doesn't expect her request to be taken seriously. He just laughs, shoving them in harder.

What's terrible is that when he hits the right spot, it feels good, and she knows it shouldn't feel good. Still, when he repeatedly does it, her body can't help but unravel around him and become a slave to his movements.

"Are you gonna come for me?" taunts Ren. His fingers don't stop, and when he reaches a familiar bud with his fingers her movements are inviting. She was right. This is worse than death. The noises she makes are shameful, but she can't help it, and he knows it. She is about to come, and she's about to come hard, when he does something that takes her breath away.

To her horror, his fingers pull out and something much larger replaces them, but it doesn't enter. Her orgasm plateaus before gradually declining from the unreleased tension.

"Bad girls don't get to come." A slap comes to her ass and she yelps, "Especially little moles like you." 

His hand returns to her head again to hold it in place, almost ripping some strands of hair out in the process. Although she winces, he doesn't hold back and spits into her face like she did to him prior. Cruelly, he chuckles at her crestfallen countenance before shoving her head back down onto the desk.

The tip of his cock teases her folds until he finally thrusts in, causing her to scream out as he wastes no time in being ruthless. His strokes reach every part of her and then some.

"Mm, such a fucking _slut_ ," Kylo pants, "-taking my fat cock so _fucking well_."

Once again he moves his hands, travelling from her hair to fondle her breasts, toying with her nipples which only evokes more mewls from her. Then, they fall to her hips, gripping them as he keeps driving into her walls, ripping out with no mercy while basking in her cries.

It feels like it goes on forever. The sounds of skin slapping skin echo in his chambers along with her moans and his groans that bounce around the walls as well, and she hates it, except for the fact that he knows what he's doing, and the way he fucks her is so delicious to the point where she forgets where she is.

But, then he speaks again, and she's reminded.

"F-filthy scum." gasps Kylo, his dick throbbing inside of her, "I bet you'll _love_ being painted with your Commander's cum, won't you?"

A soft pule suffices as her response.

After a few more thrusts, he slips out of her, slapping his throbbing cock onto her back where he empties another load in spatters. His drawn out grunts are the only thing she hears for a few seconds, until he finishes and barks at her to sit up. 

There's a silence, but it's short lived.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asks, barely above a whisper.

He doesn't face her while he redresses, but still answers.

"We'll see."


End file.
